Katie Joule
Katie Joule ( ケイティのジュール Keiti no jūru) is a young Chibi Spirit mage who is undercover as a sex trade agent in Bosco. She is a member of Olympic Torch, known as Upsilon Υ υ and was recruited as a deadly assassin, despite her friendly appearance. She is the self-proclaimed rival of Lucy Heartfillia even though the two have never met. Appearance Katie is a young girl with short light-colored hair, which falls below her shoulders — with a large bang covering most of her forehead and many prominent strands jutting downwards below her eyebrows. She has large breasts and a curvaceous figure. Her big oval eyes encompass dark-colored pupils, and are parent to thick eyelashes. Her feminine physique is gifted with small, thin lips and a mildly round nose, as well as thin eyebrows. She wears a Heart Kreuz spaghetti strap with the mark of the brand stamped on the front, a mini skirt and a pair of knee-high boots with lighter colored edges and a "Y" shaped figure on the center. She also wears a belt which holds her tonfas and an armband, resembling a small flower, circling her right arm. Around her neck, she carries a necklace that takes the figure of a heart. Personality Katie Joule takes her jobs seriously and will hurt anyone who stands in the way of it. She has shown to turn cold and be harsh to anyone while on duty. She has no qualms with putting a bullet in her target and will easily abandon her "friends" to save herself or finish the mission. When called ugly, she turns into a freakishly angered beast who will stop at nothing to injure said person. She is self-centered and self-conscious about her looks. On occasions, she will use her looks to get what she wants. Addionally, Katie will toy with her enemy's minds and emotions, effectively distracting them. She tends to do her research on everything and anything that could potentially be a factor in her jobs. Outside of work, Katie is a nice, caring, and friendly person. So when she goes into mission mode, this shocks most, sometimes playing into her advantage as the person may have underestimated her. She puts on a cheery and bubbly attitude and comes off as a annoying average teenage fangirl. When faced with Officials such as the Magic Council, Katie becomes a cocky and arrogant person putting on a "can't touch this" persona. This is due to the fact that she leaves no hard phsyical evidence that could pin her down, despite the fact that she is a publically known assasin. Strangely, she hates anything related to Celestial Spirits and Slayers for an unknown reason. Relationships History Magic Abilities & Equipment Natural Abilities High Intellect: '''Katie Joule is a quick thinker and has a mental database on everyone and everything she has encountered, being able to remember things in high detail. '''Expert Marksman: '''Katie is skilled in using her tonfa blasters, being able to hit targets yards away in harsh conditions. '''Immense Strength: '''Though she prefers not to use this talent, when called ugly she immediately goes berserk. '''Enhanced Reflexes: Because it only takes a few hits for Katie to be knocked out, she has claimed to have mastered the art of dodging in the case that she gets into a jam. Her ability to think on the spot is why some hire her as a mercenary. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Combined with her sheer strength, Katie is able to fend off any foe, stronger or bigger. Magical Abilities Chibi Spirit Magic: Katie Joule is an experienced user is the Chibi Spirit arts. She has multiple spirits under her belt. Her connection with the Chibi Spirit World allows her to summon multiple spirits at once. She also is one of the few mages in history to own more than one Boss Spirit. Although she has many, she only summons them when she feels outnumbered and/or outgunned. *'Lumin: '''Lumin of the Sun is a Boss Spirit who harnesses the Sun Nature. He, unlike Assalto, has no qualms with Katie's methods. After all, dozens of his previous owners were incredibly weak which ended up being their downfalls. He is cool and collected and will follow any given orders. *'Assalto: Assalto of the Storm is a Boss Spirit who uses the power of storms in combat. Though loyal to his contract, he prefers to be on a different team, one without Wasteland Chibi. He is a powerhouse and a pest to stop but for a Boss Spirit, he tends to lose a lot more than he should. Whether he's throwing them or not, he won't say. He often takes time off to go teach his underling, Ping. *Foresto: Foresto, "The Sage", was once a peacekeeper who died on Earthland trying to protect something he loved. He is the owner of the Forest Earthly Nature and is quite an opponent to defeat. He is so strong that wherever he walks, vegetation grows. Two green wisps follow him around and are said to be the souls of his previous owners. *Fiume: Fiume, "The Hurricane", is best known throughout the Wasteland for her pent up fury. After being banned by the Boss Spirits for her research into Lost and Earthly Natures, she switched out her Rain Nature for the more powerful Ocean Nature. Now, as a loyal spirit to Katie, Fiume vows to protect with all of her might and the might of the oceans. *Sabbio: Sabbio, "The Beast", is one of the most dangerous Chibi Spirits in history if not for his power, then for his bloodthirst. After waking up in the Wasteland with no memories, he chose to forget(excuse the pun) about trying to regain his memories and embrace the power The Underlord gave him, earning his nickname. A natural at the Desert Earthly Nature, he crushes all his foes with the mighty power of sand. His techniques are sloppy and he is pretty slow but his results don't lie. Equipment '''Tonfa Blasters: Katie's weapon of choice is a pair of tonfas that fire magic bullets. Fueled by her magic power, the longer she charges them, the farther they go. *'Sniper's Shot': Katie fires a small bullet across long distances. *'Smoker's Shot': Katie fires a big gray bullet which explodes into concealing smoke. *'Shocker's Shot': Katie fires a small gold bullet that paralyzes the target. The effect lasts three minutes. *'Sleeper's Shot': Katie fires a small white bullet that puts the target to sleep. The effect last three minutes. *'Swimmer's Shot': Katie fires a small blue bullet that allows the target to breathe underwater. The effect last three minutes. *'Killer's Shot': Katie fires a painful silver bullet that is meant to kill the target. *'Kisser's Shot': Katie fires a small pink bullet that causes the target to obsess over their crush. The effect last three minutes. *'Teacher's Shot': Katie fires a small brown bullet at the targets brain which gives them a boost in brain activity. This basically allows them to think, learn, and analyze information faster. The effect last three minutes. *'Worker's Shot': Katie fires a small yellow bullet that causes the target to work harder and longer while complaining vigorously. The effect last three minutes. *'Leader's Shot': Katie fires a small black bullet that causes the target to suddenly become leader-like and take charge of their “troops”, with the troops being their friends and allies. The effect last three minutes. *'Mother's Shot': Katie fires a small orange bullet that causes the target to become mother-like and want to take care of their “children”, with the children being their friends and allies. The effect last three minutes. *'Bouncer's Shot': Katies fires a big red rubber ball that bounces off of surfaces. *'Rocketeer's Shot': Katie's guns rapidly expel dozens of magic bullets from them allowing herself to torch nearby enemies or propel herself in the air. This spell, however, drains her magic power quickly. Trivia *Katie Joule is based of Elie '''from '''Rave Master. *According to an article featuring Katie in the Sorceror Weekly: Bosco Edition **If compared to an animal, Katie considers herself to be an Ocelot. **Her dream occupation is to be a Pop Idol. **Her favorite food is Dango. **Her ideal type is a smarty-pants. **Her stats are as shown Gallery Joule 1.png Joule 2.png Joule 3.png Joule 4.jpg Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Chibi Spirit Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Assassin Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Anti-Hero Category:Olympic Torch